


Trick or Treat

by sauciemel



Series: Sauciemel & Shidohari [4]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Peter hated this stupid holiday....  
  
"All the f*cking time.. trick or f*cking treat." he moaned as he sipped at his Midori...  
  
Tala Mason was serving the patrons in the bar. "Hold on a moment, I'll be right with you." She called out to a nearby patron. "Your fifth Midori..." She set the glass down next to the man in black leather everything, including the pants.  
  
"Keep them coming love... Happy f*cking Birthday Peter." he said to himself.  
  
"Only until you look like you won't be able to walk out of the bar." Tala turned to walk away to attend to the next patron.  
  
"Never happen love." Peter smiled as he waved his glass  
  
\---  
  
The end of the night came around and the bar had closed. The only one left was that man. "Sir you're going to have to go. The bar is closing."  
  
"What’s your name?" Peter slurred a little  
  
"Tala, Tala Mason." She wondered why he even wanted to know.   
  
"Hi Tala.... listen.... its my birthday... I don’t fancy going home on my own... so do you fancy it?" he smiled  
  
"You've drunk enough. You probably shouldn't be left to your own devices. I'll escort you home." Tala nodded.  
  
"Thanks.... Its not nice spending ya birthday alone... and its the anniversary of my parents death... so... hey I f*cking hate Halloween."  
  
"I'm not a big candy eater myself. Every once in a while I’ll eat a Reese’s peanut butter cup or some random piece of chocolate if I want some. But otherwise..." Tala shrugged.  
  
"I love Minstrels but cant get them over here.... I miss the UK sometimes" he sighs  
  
"Hmmm I actually have a friend over seas that just recently sent me some." Tala rooted around inside her purse and brought out a bag of minstrels. "Here you can have them. I tend to share candy and sweets I get." Tala offers them to Peter.  
  
"Oh.... now that is the best birthday ever." Peter pulled his wig off.  
  
"You have nice brown hair." Tala commented as she saw his natural hair colour.  
  
"Wanna ruffle it." he said with a smile and a wink as he popped some minstrels in his mouth  
  
“Welllll..." Tala was sorely tempted. It looked so ruff-able.  
  
"Go on... I love my hair ruffled."  
  
Tala gave in and ruffled his hair. "Oh my god, it's so soft. You haven't told me your name..." Tala said as her eyes lit up as she ruffled his hair.  
  
"You don’t know me?" Peter smiled, finally he was just plain old Peter again. "Peter... my name is Peter."  
  
"Nice to meet you Peter. Now where am I escorting you here. I admit I don't know the city very well, except where I work and live. I moved here about six months ago."  
Tala said as they walked.  
  
"Well.... I have a Penthouse on the strip...." Peter said as he pulled his goatee off, and the false piercing’s  
  
"You clean up pretty well. Do you wear all that extra stuff all the time?" Tala shook her head. "I can't imagine how long it takes to put it on."  
  
"Its my stage costume.... I had to do some publicity sh*t, they aint happy I don’t work on Halloween." Peter pulled the sideburns off next  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Tala said sympathetically.  
  
"I don’t give a flying f*ck.... the show is sh*t.... I lost my leading lady.... All I want is to be loved... held at night.. but nope Peter Vincent isn’t allowed to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Got a rep to keep... plus people just want to f*ck me... my last partner... she liked me a lot... but I knew it would end... she was ready to move on."  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't really say I have any experiences that would relate. I've been single all of my life. No one drew my interest, and no one was interested in me because I kept to myself. I'm kind of a bookworm and usually on my computer when I'm not at work."  
  
"I haven’t ... I mean I liked Ginger a hell of a lot.. but... she just saw the bad boy I have to be."  
  
"People shouldn't always look for what's on the surface I think. I think you're well to be rid of her if that's all she saw in you." Tala paused. "I'm sure you have feelings too."  
  
"She was.... killed." Peter placed the rest of the chocolate in his pocket. "You want to come back to mine then?"  
  
Tala realized the ill-phrased remark she'd spoken when Peter told her she was killed. "There I go sticking my foot in my mouth again. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I told you I'd walk you back to your place. I don't see the harm in spending some time there, but I don't want to be an inconvenience."  
  
"You wont be... If I go up on my own I will just drink myself into a stupor."  
  
"As much as you've drank already tonight, that wouldn't be wise. I better come with you then." Tala said following him into the building.  
  
"This... nothing... Its like water to me." Peter said.  
  
"Oh...I wouldn't advise trying to get me to try that. It would be a bad idea as I've never had any alcohol in my life." Tala said in reply.  
  
"Its fine.... I can make you a cup of tea if you want?" Peter said as he swiped his card to get them in.  
  
"I would like that very much." Tala nodded. "I've been on my feet all shift, and I didn't even have time for a break."  
  
"Ok." Peter said.   
  
\---  
  
The security man just rolled his eyes. Another notch on Peter Vincent’s bedpost.   
  
Peter let them into his lift and up to his penthouse. All his glass cases had been replaced after the sh*t with Jerry. "Welcome to my place."  
  
"This is huge." Tala said taking it all in. She saw a comfy looking sofa and without a thought sat down and removed her work shoes and socks. "Ah, much better." Tala wiggled her toes and flexed her feet trying to get some circulation back into them.  
  
Peter threw his long leather coat over a chair and went to his bar/kitchen. "Ok.. I have Early Grey, Ginger Tea, Peppermint and Chai." Peter read them out  
  
"Surprise me with anything but the Ginger one as I haven't tried it personally." Tala said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she watched him work in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok." Peter pulled the Peppermint one out. "This helps to relax." he popped the teabag in a cup and then pulled out a bottle of Midori and poured some into a glass.   
  
"You should lay off the drinks at least a little bit in your case." Tala said as she saw him pour another Midori.  
  
"Its ok, I ..." he drank some down. "I drink to forget..." he said truthfully for the first time in his life. "You want some sugar in your tea?"  
  
"Must be something pretty upsetting if you need to drink to forget it. Yes a little sugar please, though not too much as it's peppermint tea and doesn't require much sweetening." Tala answered him.  
  
Peter added a small amount. "Oh... It is..." he brought the tea over.... its a long story."  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tala said as she took the cup of tea from him and sipped it. "Perfect. Thank you."  
  
Peter placed his glass down. "My parents were brutally murdered in front of me.... and the b*st*rd that did it just left me... I was sectioned and everything." Peter automatically started to rub at Tala's feet like he would have Ginger’s  
  
Tala sipped her tea, her eyes closed as he massaged her feet. "I'm sorry, I couldn't begin to imagine how that must have been for you to witness. If I were you, I would have started drinking when I could legally too." Tala sighed contentedly as he continued to massage her feet.  
  
"I started that night.. downed as much as I could, I was only 10."  
  
"And you survived that much alcohol at such a young age. You've been through so much. My story isn't near as elegant. I was abandoned on the streets as a baby and brought to an orphanage. The Mason's took me in and gave me a good upbringing. I never knew my real mother and father as I was adopted as a baby." Tala paused. "You've had it rougher than anyone should ever have to deal with."  
  
"At least you had a family." Peter sighed. "Oh I almost died from alcohol poisoning"  
  
"I know...That feels so good...Thank you." Tala said softly to him.  
  
Peter let go of her foot. "I..." Peter closed his mouth  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Tala looked at him concerned. "I put my foot in it again. I should leave, I'm sorry I've been inconveniencing you." Tala said starting to get her shoes and socks to put back on fearing she'd insulted him. She was always putting her f*cking foot in her mouth.  
  
"No.. I just want to kiss you so bad is all."  
  
Tala looked at him, and she felt a blush rise to her face. "No one has ever said that to me before." Tala whispered.  
  
"If you want to go... then go.. but know that I was drawn to that bar tonight... I normally just come home after a shoot or a show... but I had to go to your bar."  
  
"I...You're the first person who has wanted to kiss me. I was afraid you were kicking me out because of the stuff I said. I thought I'd insulted you." Tala said softly as she turned her head away from him. "I tend to say things without thinking."  
  
"You didn’t insult me." he smiled. "So does that mean I can kiss you?"  
  
"Yes, it does." Tala replied to his question without hesitation.  
  
Peter moved in closer, as he cupped her chin and pressed his lips gently to hers  
  
Tala had never been kissed before, but when he kissed her...It was spectacular, the blush was full and flush on her face. He didn't force her, and he genuinely wanted her to stay. She didn't want to leave.  
  
Peter deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue in  
  
Tala's lips parted for him as his tongue entered her mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
  
Peter then stopped. "Sorry.. these f*cking pants... they chafe a lot.." he pulled at his pants  
  
"Then why do you wear them?" Tala asked him.  
  
"Part of the facade that is Peter Vincent." he winced. "Sorry give me a sec to get out of these."   
  
"That must be some image you have to keep up." Tala nodded. "Yes go ahead and take them off as they are making you uncomfortable."  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
"I definitely don't. I could never envision myself wearing something like that. I don't think I would do the look justice." Tala smiled at Peter.  
  
"Its.... well a look." Peter went into his bedroom and changed into his black silk boxers and silk robe."  
  
"Wow...When they say the clothes make the man." Tala said as he came out in his robe and boxers.  
  
Peter looked down. "I like the feel of silk against the skin." Peter sat next to her.  
  
Tala felt the softness of the silk of his robe against her arm. "It does feel nice." she agreed.  
  
"You want to feel it against your naked skin?" Peter asked gently.  
  
"But, I'm not naked..." Tala pointed out.  
  
"Well.... let me help you remedy that." Peter smiled  
  
"Okay." Tala nodded. She trusted him like she'd never trusted anyone before. She didn't know why, she just did.  
  
Peter stood and pulled Tala up with him as he pulled her top off. "Take those off." he pointed to her pants  
  
Tala mock saluted at Peter. "Yes sir..." Tala took off her pants.  
  
Peter then took her bra off and pulled his robe off and wrapped it around her.  
  
Tala loved the feel of the silk against her bare skin. "Mmmm." Tala said. "You're right this does feel nice."  
  
Peter then cupped her breasts in his hands. "I have silk sheets on my bed." he whispered  
  
"Is it comfortable?" Tala whispered in reply.  
  
"Very." Peter then licked around her nipple.  
  
"I don't want to be like those other girls that just saw you for your se*ual talents. Please don't ever think that I want to be like them." Tala whispered as her nipple responded to his attentions.  
  
Peter looked up at her. "You wont be... I can tell. I don’t let just anyone wear my robe."   
  
"I don't know what to say." Tala looked down into Peter's chocolate brown eyes with her own brown ones. "I just met you, and yet I can trust you without question."  
  
"We.... there is a connection between us. Cant you feel it?" Peter took her hand and placed it on his heart  
  
"Yes...Your heart is beating as fast as mine." Tala nodded. "And beating in time with each other."  
  
"I know... and it always will.. that is magic." Peter whispered.  
  
"I could come to like this kind of magic." Tala whispered softly.  
  
"Me too, want to test my bed out?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes, I would." Tala nodded to him.  
  
Peter took her hand and led her to his room  
  
\---  
  
She saw the decor of he room. "It looks like the room that a royal knight would use." She noted all the weapons hung decoratively. "I have never used a weapon in my life, but I love the engravings that some of their makers put into them.  
  
"Most of them are for show... my proper equipment is locked away... the only weapon I am using tonight is this." Peter placed her hand on his crotch. "But only if you want it."  
  
Tala smiled at him. "Honesty gets brownie points."   
  
Peter smiled. "So is that a Yes you want it?"   
  
"Yes..." Tala said without clarifying   
  
"Is that a Yes .. Yes or a Yes... YES?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes." Tala smiled at him again, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto his bed with her in his arms  
  
Tala laughed as they fell back into the bed together. They landed together.  
  
Peter rolled them so he was on top  
  
"That was surprising, yet fun." Tala smiled with the laughter in her eyes.  
  
"I know..." Peter snaked a hand down her body. "You are so divine." he whispered.  
  
Tala thrilled to the touch of his hand on her body. "Your touch thrills me."   
  
Peter then followed his hand with his lips  
  
"Oh Peter..." Tala ran her hands down his back gently.  
  
“I need you Tala." Peter licked at her chest.  
  
"I don't think I could be without you." Tala whispered in reply. "I would be very lonely."  
  
"I know.." he moved his hands down to her panties and pulled them off.  
  
"I love you Peter." Tala whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too Tala... always will." he then pulled his boxers down and wiggled out of them. "I want you.. here and now....please?"   
  
"Yes...Please take me now Peter." Tala said looking into his chocolate eyes. "Don't ever leave me."  
  
Peter looked at her as he moved her legs apart and was at her entrance. "I will always be here." he kissed her heart as he slid inside of her.  
  
Tala started to cry as he said those words. They were tears of joy. "And I will always be here..." Tala placed her hand over his heart.  
  
Peter started to pump into her... as he could feel the power between them.... "I love you.." he moaned into her shoulder.  
  
"I love you too." She moaned as he started pumping inside her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I... " Peter arced his back as he came hard and fast  
  
"Oh Peter..." Tala came at the same time he did.  
  
Peter panted as he rolled them onto their backs. "That was... best birthday ever." he yawned. "Sorry... be a long day and night."  
  
"Happy Birthday..." Tala yawned as well.  
  
"Thanks." he snuggled into her. "I'll miss you." he said as sleep claimed him  
  
\---  
  
Tala fell asleep and then woke up in her own apartment. She turned on the TV to see what was on. She was crying and she didn't know why.  
  
 ****

_**~In entertainment news, fans gathered to mark the birthday of the late Peter Vincent, who died tragically one year ago today.~** _

  
  
Tala broke down in tears..."No...No...No..." She couldn't stop crying. "My Peter..."  
Tala curled up on her couch hugging a pillow to her chest. "Why..." Tala got up and went to the bathroom washing the tear marks from her face.   
  
Tala took a deep breath. She loved him so much, and she doubted she could love anyone else as much.  
  
\---  
  
Tala took a drive, and she didn't realize it until she got there that she had driven to a cemetery. She did it as if drawn there. She wandered the rows of graves until she came to one with very little decoration, just a modest cross with a name.  
  
 ****

**PETER VINCENT**

  
  
"Oh Peter." She tried not to cry again.  
  
"Hello." came a voice from behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone else was here." Tala turned around to look at the speaker.  
  
Peter stood behind her, but in jeans and a tee, with a jacket on.  
  
"Why? Why did you have to be..." Tala started crying again, unable to hold back the tears now. "I'll never be able to meet anyone else I'll love as much. I want you Peter, damn it all. I want you."  
  
"I know... sorry... but how could I tell you.... I can only become solid once a year and I had to chose Halloween." he rubbed at his hair. "There is a way for me to come back... but its .." he stopped. "I cant ask you to do it."  
  
"What is it?" Tala whispered.  
  
"A sacrifice has to be made... but." he looked away. "There is a chance the person will die."  
  
"And there is a chance the person may live. What kind of sacrifice, other than the fact that I know blood is involved." Tala asked him looking up.  
  
"If it is done correctly both will live." Peter said. "It has to be done on Halloween, we have to wait another year." Peter said.  
  
"What do I need to do?" Tala asked him.  
  
"In my penthouse, there is a ceramic pot hidden, its what you need to use. You have the card... use it. You need to get that and a blue bottle Ok."  
  
"Alright, do you own the blue bottle I need? If so where do I find it?" Tala asked him.  
"Also where is the ceramic pot hidden?"  
  
"Pot is under the bed, the bottle is in the bathroom and I own... neither of them" he smiled.  
  
"Alright...I'm sorry I broke down like that. I don't usually fall to pieces like that over anything. I must seem quite silly now."  
  
"Its fine, not everyday you meet your soul mate, have the best s*x ever and wake up to find he is dead."  
  
"This is true. I want you to hold me again. What do I do until next year?" Tala looked at him. "It's going to be uneventful until then."  
  
"Well you can come visit me here and we can chat if you want." Peter said.  
  
"I would like that very much. I want to get to know you better." Tala nodded to him.  
  
"I want to know you better too, but Tala... remember there is a chance this wont work and you may.." he stopped he didn’t want her to die for him.  
  
"One way or another we'll be together. In this life or the next."  
  
"Tala no... please I don’t want you to die... please." Peter moved to her, his hand went to her cheek but went through her face.  
  
"I don't want to die either. But I'll risk it for you." Tala told him.  
  
"I love you Tala... why did we have to meet so late. What if I cant come back?"  
  
"Then I'll end up an old spinster, because I couldn't love anyone but you. And I have no complaints about that either." Tala told him. "And you WILL come back...And I WILL SURVIVE...Believe it." Tala told him earnestly.  
  
"You are f*cking amazing you know that." he moved and placed his lips on hers.   
  
"You are all I could have hoped for." Tala whispered as his ghostly lips touched hers, leaving a slight chilling sensation there.  
  
"I wish I could touch you again... you made me feel alive last night Tala, for the first time ever."  
  
"I wish I could touch you again too. I wish we didn't have to wait until next year." Tala agreed. "You were compassionate, kind, and that robe felt good against my skin. You were right about the feel of silk." She smiled at Peter.  
  
"Then wear it every night for me.. touch yourself and think of me.. because this time next year I will be f*cking you hard." Peter said  
  
"I count on that promise being kept Peter Vincent."  
  
"I always keep my promises." he winked,  
  
Tala told him. "I'll have to take that robe from your penthouse you know that right. I would have to take it back to my apartment. Though I doubt you've seen it." Tala teased.  
  
"By the way, how do you know your Penthouse is still there. If you're dead, who owns it?" Tala asked him.   
  
"Its still in hands of solicitors at the moment. But Charlie owns it... will own it so don’t worry about it he is overseas at the min."  
  
"Alright, then I'll make my visit quick. I don't want to stay there too long since you willed it to someone else." Tala nodded.  
  
"Will it, the little pr*ck won it off me in a card game." Peter said. "I am dying for a f*cking drink."  
  
Tala smiled. She hadn't known why she had done so but she'd stopped by the liquor store on the way and bought a bottle of Midori and a shot glass. She opened the bottle and poured a shot, setting it gently down on the gravestone so as not to spill it. "Mind you I didn't even know I was coming here, until I was drawn here for some reason." Tala winked at him.  
  
Peter looked at the glass. "Thanks... I cant touch it until Halloween next year."  
  
"May next year come soon then." Tala kissed his ghostly lips and left the graveyard with a smile on her face.  
  
\---  
  
Time slowly turns, and as promised she wore his robe every night also she'd gotten the bottle and pot from his penthouse and brought them back to her apartment. His scent still lingered on the robe.  
  
For Peter time seemed to have stopped... he saw people bury their dead and weep over them. But only Tala came to his grave.   
  
It was the a few days before Halloween and he now had to tell her what she had to do.   
  
"Peter, Halloween's almost here again." Tala whispered softly.  
  
"I know." Peter said as he sat on his headstone. "Now is the time to tell you what you have to do."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Tala said sitting next to him on the ground by his headstone. This was the closest that she could get to sitting next to him right now.  
  
"The blue bottle is filled with my blood, don’t ask why, but at 10pm on Halloween meet me here, you need to go back to my place, Charlie will be there tell him you need the Atraxi Dagger... he will know which one. Then I .. Tala are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure." Tala nodded to Peter.  
  
"You need to fill the bowl with my blood, then... you have to cut your wrist vertacally and add your blood to mine. Then you say you give yourself freely and then...." Peter stopped talking.  
  
"And then what?" Tala asked him.  
  
"Plunge the dagger into your heart... then tip the bowl over... only after you plunge the dagger in." Peter said as he jumped down next to her. "That’s the risk.. if you do it right we both live... do it wrong and you die. I don’t want you to die."  
  
"So I stab myself with the dagger and then tip the bowl of mixed blood over onto your grave right?" Tala asked to make sure she got it correct.  
  
"Yes... You must stab then tip the bowl, you will be weak from the cut and the stabbing... that’s the risk... please if you don’t want to do it I understand." he put his hand to her face but it went through "I miss you.. I love you... I want to marry you Tala."  
  
"Mrs. Tala Vincent, I like the sound of that. And you knew I was going to do it regardless, because I love you. Even though you prefer being a drunken sod." Tala finished teasing him.  
  
"I think if you help me...I wont need that sh*t as much." Peter smiled.  
  
"Good, I’ll take you at your word then." Tala laughed. "Until Halloween my Love." Tala got up to leave.  
  
"I love you Tala." Peter said  
  
"Quite right too..." Tala said and left the graveyard.  
  
\---  
  
Halloween arrived, and she'd gotten the Atraxi Dagger from Charlie. However she'd not missed the sad, and yet hopeful look in his eyes as she'd left. He knew what she was going to try to do. Tala was sure he hoped she'd succeed.  
  
Peter was stood at his graveside  
  
Tala arrived at the graveyard and set everything up for the ceremony.  
  
Peter scooped her into his arms as soon as she was done and Kissed her.   
  
"Peter, this will work. You'll be back for more than one night." Tala whispered as she melted into his kiss. "And I'll be right here with you, alive and kicking."  
  
"I f*cking hope so." Peter said. "Please tell me you brought a bottle for me... it is my birthday." Peter smiled.  
  
Tala chuckled and pulled out the bottle and the shot glass. "Get some of that in your system before I get started yeah?" Tala teased him.  
  
Peter kissed her. Then he threw the shot glass away and took a big drink from the bottle. "What time is it?"  
  
"9PM. An hour before Showtime." Tala said looking at the clock on her cell phone.  
  
"Suppose I better get started." Peter pulled a shovel from behind his headstone.  
  
"Yep, you get the easy job." Tala teased as she watched him starting to dig up his own grave.  
  
"Funny, I just hope I can get out from the inside or I'll suffocate." Peter said.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot I brought these." She handed him a crowbar and a hammer. "When you get down that low just loosen the top of the coffin with these. Don't destroy the lid though, you could probably use it again for someone who can't afford a coffin of their own."  
  
"That... EWW... No I’m burning this f*cker.." Peter said as he hit the wood. "Contact." he smiled as he moved the muck away. "Ok give me those... I so don’t want to see myself in there."  
  
Tala laughed and handed him the crowbar and hammer.  
  
Peter loosened the lid and scrambled out. "Ok... Its time... I can feel it... are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. But before I do, I leave you with this humorous thought. They have some tall, skinny, bloke playing you, in a movie that they're lovingly calling Fright Night." Tala said as she poured Peter's blood into the ceramic pot.  
  
"F*ck off, maybe I should have waited till next year then." Peter joked.  
  
"Yes but I would have made your life way more miserable if you had." Tala said as she slit her wrist as instructed and added her blood to his. "I give myself freely." Tala solemnly said as she stabbed herself in the heart with the Atraxi Dagger.  
  
Peter then fell to his knees and screamed out as she plunged the dagger into her self.  
  
Tala tipped the bowl over onto Peter's coffin in that same moment.  
  
Peter looked at her. "Thank you... take the Dagger out ... Tala... please."  
  
Tala carefully removed the dagger from her heart and set it gently on the ground next to her. She was starting to shake with the loss of blood, but she refused to let herself die. She made a promise to Peter and damn it she would KEEP IT.  
  
Peter then vanished.  
  
Tala's eyes widened as she saw her wounds disappearing. The blood loss stopped. It was as if she was never wounded. She knew she wasn't dead, but how did they vanish?  
  
There was yelling, swearing and then a loud crack. "That was f*cking horrible.. I didn’t loosen it that f*cking good." Peter said. "Tala.. TALA YOU UP THERE???"  
  
"YES PETER...I'M HERE...MEN...CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT..." Tala got up and used the hammer and crowbar to pry the boards on the lid up.  
  
"Oi..." Peter said as the lid opened. " .. did you miss me?" he winked.  
  
Tala slapped Peter on the cheek. "Maybe I should go look up that tall, skinny, bloke. He's a dead ringer for you." Tala teased.  
  
"Ow.... You know... how would you feel if I f*cked you here in my coffin?" Peter teased her back. "Or.. lets go f*ck in my bed."  
  
"Your bed is owned and occupied by Charlie and his Girlfriend now if you recall. You'll just have to settle for my cramped apartment and cotton sheets." Tala said helping him out of his grave. "Though how you're going to explain this I don't know." Tala said looking at the now empty grave.  
  
"F*ck... I forgot about that... I'm Peter Vincent... Master of Illusion.. also.. I had amnesia.. they got the wrong body... or I could go back to being Peter Vanquest... my proper name.. be plain old Peter."  
  
"Vanquest. That's a nice name." Tala said chuckling. "Either way, let's hope you left an allowance for yourself in your own will as Peter Vanquest. It's either that or you'll be having to find a proper job straight away. I can't support your drinking habit on my pay check." Tala chuckled.  
  
"Oh I have a healthy bank account in that name." Peter smiled.. "Ok lets get out of my grave."  
  
"I climbed out ages ago. Why didn't you?" Tala teased as she looked down on him still standing in his own grave hole.  
  
"So am a little confused, I've been buried for two years." Peter climbed out. "Feel sorry for whoever finds that in the morning.. suppose I could say it was a publicity stunt.... or that I lost my mind... I think this world needs a Peter Vincent.. what do you think?"  
  
"Not on the surface...Otherwise Charlie's new living space won't be there for him anymore." Tala reminded him.  
  
"Oh he can have your place you could live with me.... we can figure a way out of this . Charlie will be fine." Peter took her hand.  
  
"Then the world will have it's Peter Vincent. But, I don't know if I will be the proper person to help you with your show. I've never been a magician's assistant before." Tala looked at him as he took her hand gently in his. It was warm.  
  
"As long as your at home waiting for me love...I will be a happy man, that’s if they want me back." Peter kissed her hand. "You know what Tala?"  
  
"You could teach me though." Tala looked at him. "What is it Peter?"  
  
"I f*cking love Halloween." Peter said with a grin  
  


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2011**

**THE END**


End file.
